Hateful Royalty
by MadamQuill
Summary: They had been playing a game of car and mouse for as long as hey could remember. Now, that game shall come to an end. After a brush at the hands of death, they flee. Only to be pursued by a man that is truly a monster. Never to return of look back, only to look forward. She was the thief and he was the prince. This is just an idea i was playing with, I dont think I will continue it
**I Only own the plot. Pleases leave reviews! I take all of them to heart!**

Lights shined brightly, illuminating a large and elegant ball room. Soft dancing music drifted through the air as nobles from all over the country danced in time with the music and mingled on the sides of the ball room. An extravagant chandelier mad of gold and decorated with crystals of all shapes and sizes decorated every part. The candle around the ballroom brightly lit up for guests to recognize their fellow members of the high society, yet that was not the case. The lights only illuminated guests in masks covered with colors of many sorts and peculiar and rare things from gems to feathers.

Many daughters of famous nobles gathered at the base of one of the two grand stair cases that led up to where the royal thrones lay, all dressed in the newest and most revealing dressed they could get their snobbish rich hands on. A top at the thrones sat a short man with black hair slicked back with little black beady eyes. Next to him sat a tall boy with a look of boredom, his expression changed once he saw all of the girls who had dressed to reveal so much skin just for him. His expression was not one of wellness but a look of disgust instead.

"Father, may I please return to my quarters? I was in the middle of reading a book before you had the servants dress me up in this ridiculous outfit and whisk me away to this pointless ball!" He complained. Brick had always hated being all dressed up and attending foolish thing such as parties and indulging in thing such a food, wine and women. He would rather be reading through his books to better improve himself once he becomes king (Against his consistent refusal of the position and title of 'King').

The old man scoffed and then laughed loudly, slapping his son on the back a little too hard. "Nonsense My boy! Tis your birthday, you have finally made it to the age of 18! Why don't you go and enjoy yourself? There are plenty of beautiful women here, plus you will soon be needing to find you a fine young lady to call your, 'Princess'." His father smiled lecherously down at the girls who were clearly a little too young to be wanting to catch the king's eye.

The way his father viewed women made his want to release all of the fowl bile resting in the deepest pits of his stomach. He sighed deeply as he felt a head ache arising and wished to calm his head by running his finger through his own hair, but alas, his long hair had been tied back in an attempt to tame it. His eyelids hung low over his blood colored eyes. Most would think he was a child of the damned but only the fearless speak ill of the royal family. Brick pulled the collar of hit stuffy shirt, his red formal coat to signify that he was of royal blood had been making him sickeningly hot.

His father had summoned one of the young women to come and accompany him. That way it, Brick had gotten up and began to decent the stairs. Now all of the girls who had been wanting to get a chance with him were now practically grabbing at him. "Butch!" He yelled out in a wish to receive some help. A boy in the same attire as brick but his coat was a dark green, came sliding down the railing and right in front of the poor prince. He leaned in close to one of the ladies and whispered something into her ear as he slipped a rose into her hand. The young Aires had been over whelmed by joy so much she had fainted.

The boy turned to brick and flashed him a cocky grin. He had short black hair and jade colored eyes. "Happy birth brother! I am not all shocked that you would reject the ladies once again so I just hung around, lying in wait to make the ladies swoon." Butch chuckled as he hugged his older brother and patted him on the back, a gesture in which Brick gladly returned to his dear brother. "It is getting close to the time where you have to choose one lucky ladies among the crowd to grace her with your presence and ask her to dance." Butch nudged his brother and winked at him. To this, Brick just rolled his eyes.

Brick sighed once again. "Well, I might as well start searching for a young lady to dance with. If I am to dance, I wish it not be with a lady with only one intention in her mind." Brick walked off into the crowd of people and began to mingle. Woman swamped the poor prince, grabbing his arms and pressing them to their chests. He had to fake a smile to be polite and make it through this. Brick had grown bored of the small talk among the smug rich guests and hi eyes began to wonder. A flash of red had passed bricks eyes and swam through the sea of guests, wait…...Red?

Brick scanned the ball room and landed on one girl. She wore and elegant dress the color if pink roses and shadows. The dress was beautiful by itself to say the least but what really made the cake was the girl wearing it, it made it a masterpiece. Her long red hair was tied back by a dainty red bow, and her eyes…...god those eyes could take any man's breath away. They were the color of the setting sun; Pink. "Excuse me, Young ladies." Brick had mindlessly excused himself and followed after the unknown maiden. As he walked toward her she met eyes with him and smiled coyly as she walked away, as if she was beckoning him over. They repeatedly played their game of chase throughout the ball room.

When Brick had finally caught up to her, her grin widened as she smoothly walked out on to the balcony; a glass of wine the color of rubies. He smiled and gladly followed. There she stood, her back to him as she faced the garden out back that stretched into a dark forest father off. "It's a beautiful night out, don't you agree? Your Highness?" She turned to him, her black mask shimmering and a slight breeze moving the single black feather on her mask. "Quite, yet not as beautiful as you My Lady." Brick walked over to her and slowly kissed her gloved hand, never breaking eye contact.

"Is this how you treat all off the many young ladies whom come knocking at the palace gates or am I special? I'm guessing you don't exactly enjoy the company of simple minded children, dressed as if they were ready to put on a show at the local hoar house." She commented and smirked as Brick let out a small chuckle. He couldn't agree more. He despised women who threw away their bodies night after night for the things they wanted to get their grubby little hands on

"Indeed, you are quite the detective madam." He jested. The girl laughed; It sounded like an angel had found joy. His smile broadened. "It was elementary! Even a fool could tell you were in distress!" She dared to laugh louder and the prince soon joined in. They continued joking and flirting throughout the ball. Brick wished the night would never end, and just maybe it wouldn't. Soon the sound on a clocked striking twelve sounded throughout the ball room as the king stood at the throne and began to make an announcement.

He cleared his throat before speaking and all the guests turned to him. "Ladies, gentlemen. It is finally the main event of the celebration! My son must no choose one wonderful lady among the esteemed guests to dance in commemoration of his 18th birthday! Soon my son will be able to take my place on the throne!" the king made wild gestures with his hands as he made his over dramatic speech. "My son, please choose one lucky lady from our guests." The king asked as he looked over to his son as Brick and the girl stepped backing to the ball room.

Women of all ages ran over to him in waves in the unlikely chance that they would be the one chosen to dance. "My deepest apologies ladies, for I have already made a reservation for my dance partner," Brick turned to the mysterious girl whom he had been flirting and chatting with the entire night, "That is, if she accepts my invitation to dance?" Brick moved his hand out; silently asking her to dance. The girl was shocked at first but she let on a small but grateful smile as she placed her hand in his. It felt as if two puzzle pieces had been reunited; fitting perfectly. The aristocrats cleared a large portion of the dance floor and the music began to play. They moved gracefully together, gliding across the floor as if it were routine. They began to lean closer and closer into each other so they could speak at a level no one could hear. "I realized I had never gotten you name, madam." He spoke in a low whisper into her ear.

She leaned up and spoke softly, "Just call me, Blossom." It sent a shiver down his spine. Of course it was Blossom. Brick and Blossom had been playing a game of cat and mouse for years but neither had the heart to end their glorious game. She was the villain and he was the hero. He was the right while she was the wrong. She was the yin and he was the yang. Forever they were, The prince and the Thief. He smiled down at her and she did the same, joy shining in her eyes.

"Obviously, it had to be you. Who else would have would have such horrid dancing skills?" He joked. To this, Blossom had turned her lips into a pout. His eyes traveled to her full lips painted as red as an apple. His eyes traveled back up to meet hers. "Sneaky Thief." He said. Her lips turned up into a mischievous smile.

She leaned closer to his ear and pressed her chest to his, earning a blush spread across his face. "Ignorant Prince." She kissed his cheek and leaned back a bit to get a good look at her blushing achievement. He sighed in content as she giggled. People stared in awe as they danced as if no one was watching. Soon the song ended and they stilled, staring into each other's eyes. Soon the realization that people were watching her dawned upon Blossom and stepped back a bit, much to Brick's disappointment. She curtsied at Brick. "Thank you your Highness, that dance made my night." She spoke calmly so none would be suspicious of their relationship.

The king sat atop the throne and glared down at the girl and the prince. His frown deepened as realization hit him like a bottle to the head. His son was now of age and would soon be taking over the throne, the kingdom, and end his reign of power. The old man filled with rage and slammed down his glass, startling the girl hanging off of his arm. He had planned to get rid of his eldest son a long time ago but he is to damn smart and quick witted, just like the retched woman who had given birth to him. The king wanted to get the boy drunk and have a woman drug his drink so once he went back to his room, it would appear as if he died of natural causes. He wished he was dense like the youngest prince or lecherous like the middle son. Brick always did thing the hard way. He stood up and turned to one of the attendants near his throne. "Go turn the main power switch for the lights on the chandelier, I wish to surprise my son." The king lied straight through his teeth. The servant nodded their head and ran off to the switch. This was it, His reign would last forever. Even if he had to kill his own son.

Brick and Blossom stood to the side of the room and continued to talk throughout the night. A piano began to play a melodic song that hovered and gave off a light hearted feel to anyone who heard. Brick took note when Blossom's smile brightened up once the song began to play. "Would you care for another dance?" Brick questioned and Blossom beamed as she gladly took his hand, practically dragging him to the ballroom dance floor. They flowed with every note that played.

Brick spun Blossom and brought her back to his chest. They both were ecstatic. Right when the main note played the lights were cut. The ballroom was filled with screams as guests ran around in a blind panic and shrouded in darkness. Brick instinctively tugged Blossom into his chest as she franticly looked around to pinpoint any threat. Her eyes had been trained to see well in the dark, due to being a thief wanted across the country. Her rose orbs landed on none other than the king himself, smiling down at her with a pistol in hand pointing towards the thing chain holding up the chandelier which…she and Brick were directly under.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Three gunshots echoed in the grand ballroom, the chandelier began to fall, people were screaming and running for their dear lives. Blossom's eyes widened and with every ounce of strength she could use, she shoved Brick out of the way of danger. Blossom had expected to be crushed instead of Brick but he didn't plan on letting that happen; Brick yanked Blossom's wrist and they fell to the floor. Brick automatically covered Blossom and protected her from debris and crystal shards. The lights flickered back on and the King had painted a look of shock and worry on his old shriveled face. It made Blossom seethe with hatred for the old man.

Brick looked down at Blossom, who he was currently towering over. He noticed Blossom's eyes were not on him, but on his father who faked a worried look. Brick furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why was his father faking a shocked expression and why was Blossom looking like she wanted to carve off his skin? Then it hit his like a brick wall. His father wasn't shocked at the attempt on his life because…...He was the one who made an attempt on his life. Brick's eyes grew wide with shock then rage. How dare he! Not only did he take and attempt on Brick's life, he also could have killed Blossom! A scream rippled through the room and eve one turned to the chandelier, where a man's crushed and chopped corpse lay under the shattered mess. Blood was spilling out of every cut and hole in his body.

The king was repulsed at the sight. Though he did need to take care of the corpse, he had more important matters to attend to. The king turned to the two on the floor glaring at him. Brick had found out, so there was only one thing to do. The king pointed down at them and screamed to the guards scattered around the ballroom, "Seize them!"

Blossom and Brick scrambled to their feet in shock. "What are we going to do?" Blossom questioned, she tensed as the guards began closing in. The feeling of being chased by guards was all too familiar in her line of work, yet none have caught her and she doesn't plan on breaking her record. Not now, Not ever. Before she could formulate a plan, Brick had grabbed her hand and dashed through the crowed. He pushed and shoved all those who had opposed him or got in his way. Blossom had to admit, he would have made a great thief if had not been born a prince, but alas, he had been. Brick dragged her through corridors and hallways of all sorts, turning left in right. At last they had arrived at a large wooden door painted with an array of different flowers and the large family crest that the royal family bore on their clothes no matter where they were.

"What are we doing her, Brick?" Her tone was laced with worry. He looked back at her with a look of reassurance and gave her hand a light squeeze which she gladly returned. Brick turned back to the door and kicked them open, rushing out and running out with Blossom in toe. The doors shut but not before Brick saw the guards running down the hall after him. Brik quickly let go off Blossoms hand, picked up a wooden plan that was lieing against the wall outside and slid it through the handles to prevent the guards from coming any farther. To his luck and Blossom's, next to the grand doors were the horse stables. "I am so glad I remembered to take a right instead of a left." Brick sighed in relief.

Blossom saw what Brick was up to and began to place the saddle on the best hoarse she could find. "Brick, what are we going to do once we get out of here? Where would we even go? Almost everyone knows you as the eldest of the highnesses! You could get hunted down and killed! Just leave me to take care of them while you escape!" Blossom began to panic. She began to run all the possible endings and outcomes for their little situation, and none of them are exactly pretty. As Blossom continued on with her panic attack Brick had made his was silently over to her and was no currently standing right in front of her. Without warning her tightly embraced her and rested his head in the crook of her neck. Her eye widened in shock form his unexpected embrace.

He let out a shaky sigh. "Blossom…." He spoke in a low voice. "Don't you ever, not even for a moment, think that I will ever and I mean EVER leave you behind. I have made it this far and I'm not letting you go, I will defy heaven and hell, I will even defy God his self if it meant I could spend my remaining tie with you. You are the greatest thing that had ever happen to break into my golden cage. If I hadn't been awake worrying about how to take down the new thief whom had now made them self known, I would have been asleep and never met you sneaking into the castle. So many things I wanted to ask back then about the world you've seen and I still wish to ask you more. But I can ask them as we see the world away from this castle, Together." Blossom was speechless; silent tears began to roll down cheeks.

Brick loosened his hug and moved back a bit to see her. Blossom had noticed that small tears had escaped as he proclaimed his little speech. He wiped off the tears from her cheeks and smiled. "Now let's get out of here before the guards break through that door. I am honestly disappointed because of how weak the guards are." He chuckled and Blossom smiled.

Brick hoisted himself onto his hoarse and Blossom mounted hers. Brick smirked at Blossom and she smiled back. She had never seen Brick smirk before, but she liked it and off they rode with the now free guards watching their backs disappear.


End file.
